staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
13 Stycznia 2010
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Koszmarny Karolek - Kto ukradł Pana Zabija, odc. 11 (Horrid Henry Who Stole Mr Kill?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Wirtul@ndia - O' Yeti !; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Bajki rosyjskie - Jeleń i wilk, odc. 6 (Olen i volk); film animowany kraj prod.ZSRR (1955); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Owocowe ludki - Podbiegunowa przygoda, odc. 52 (Polar Adventure, ep. 52); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:05 Powrót do przyszłości, seria II - Nowy przyjaciel, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 7/7 Pożegnanie z Dudusiem - txt - str.777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Wielkie odkrycia w nauce i technice - Edwin Powell Hubble. Rozszerzający się wszechświat. (Meilensteine der Technik und Wissenschaft. Edwin Powell Hubble - The Expanding Universe); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Eko - reporter; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1812 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1937; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Najgorszy tydzień - odc. 5 (Worst Week, ep. 6); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Raj ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO 15:10 Bonanza - odc. 7 (ep. 5, Saga of Annie O'Toole); serial kraj prod.USA (1959); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4645 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4860); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4646 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4861); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt - str.777; STEREO 17:20 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1813 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Plebania - odc. 1425; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1938; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Klucz do wszystkiego, odc. 33 (THE KEY TO IT ALL); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Sen Noukyego, odc. 4 (Le reve de Nouky) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt - str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:00 Rajd Dakar - 2010 - kronika; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt - str.777; STEREO 20:25 Bananowy doktor - odc. 2 (Royal Pains, ep. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Okruchy życia - Gra w kolory (Playing for Keeps); film obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2008); reż.:Gary Harvey; wyk.:Jennifer Finnigan, Roger Cross, Brian Markinson, Enuka Okuma; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Idź pod prąd; dokument fabularyzowany; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:25 Na własne oczy - Jestem synem ludobójcy (Jestem synem ludobójcy); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Generał diabła (Teufels General, Des); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1954); reż.:Helmut Kautner; wyk.:Curd Jurgens, Marianne Koch, Wiktor de Kowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:25 Zakończenie dnia 06:20 TELEZAKUPY 06:50 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Harry i Hendersonowie - odc. 7/72 Polowanie na grubego zwierza (Harry And The Hendersons ep Bagging The Big One); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1990); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Pomocnik św. Mikołaja - odc 27/48 Gwiezdny pył (Santa Apprentice ep. Stardust); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 198 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 50; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Czy powinniśmy bać się Rosji (Sould we be scared of Russia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:10 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (1) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Gwiazdy tańczą na lodzie (2) ; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Córki McLeoda - odc. 181 Nikczemność (McLeod's Daughters, s. 7 ep. (Bloodliness)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2007); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Święta wojna - Kosmiczny lęk (240); serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Zagadkowa blondynka - (12); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:35 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 714; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Doktor Martin - odc. 23 ost. (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Gilotyna - odc. 24; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wyznania - ... Personel salonów kosmetycznych (Confessions of beuaty trade); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 371 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Rozmowy kontrolowane - txt - str.777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1991); reż.:Sylwester Chęciński; wyk.:Stanisław Tym, Irena Kwiatkowska, Alina Janowska, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marian Opania, Jerzy Turek, Jerzy Bończak, Zofia Merle; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Śladami ORLEN Teamu - czyli Dakar na obcasach; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 23:18 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Bionic Woman - Agentka przyszłości - odc 2/8 (Bionic Woman); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Czy świat oszalał? - Afganistan: O co walczymy? (What are we fighting for?); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Czy świat oszalał? - Co teraz, panie prezydencie? (What now, mr. president?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dr House - odc. 67 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Family - HOU - 321 (23)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:55 Dr House - odc. 68 (House, M. D. s. 3, ep. Resignation - HOU - 322 (11)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:40 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 TV Market 7:15 Fortuna wiedzy 8:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (67) 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Uśmiech losu (127) 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldek Tour (128) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Powrót właściciela (150) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Tragedia w windzie (151) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy: Zabójcza gra (24) 11:30 Samo życie (1387) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Zbawienna siła przesądów (291) 13:00 Buffy, postrach wampirów (68) 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1026) 14:45 Roswell (6) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy: Detektywi pod obstrzałem (25) 17:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Ostatni cham (129) 17:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Gumowy interes (11) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1027) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1388) 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Stypa (225) 20:30 Wredne dziewczyny 22:30 Świntuch: Następnego dnia 0:45 Zagadkowa noc 2:15 Tajemnice losu left|thumb|79x79px 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Sąd rodzinny - serial fab.-dok. 07.00 Granie na śniadanie - teleturniej interaktywny 08.00 Majka (7) - telenowela 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11.00 Na Wspólnej (1217) - serial obyczajowy 11.35 Granie na ekranie - teleturniej interaktywny 12.35 Mango - telezakupy 13.35 Detektywi - serial fab.-dok. 14.10 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 14.50 Detektyw Monk 6 (3) - serial kryminalny 15.45 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 16.55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fab.-dok. 17.55 Majka (8) - telenowela 18.25 Detektywi - serial fab. -dok. 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.05 Na Wspólnej (1218) - serial obyczajowy 20.45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fab.-dok. 21.30 Epidemia - film sensacyjny, USA 1995 00.00 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 01.20 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 02.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk-show 03.35 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe left|thumb|79x79px 4:00 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 4:20 Saint-Tropez - odc. 8, Francja 1996 5:15 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:15 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 6:50 Zbuntowani - odc. 27, Meksyk 2004 7:50 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 8:50 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 152, Meksyk 2008 9:50 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 26, Meksyk 2009 10:50 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 11:25 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 28, Meksyk 2004 16:00 Big Brother 5 - reality show, Polska 2008 17:00 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 8, Meksyk 2008 18:00 Zaklęta miłość - odc. 27, Meksyk 2009 19:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 153, Meksyk 2008 20:00 Galileo - odc. 13 21:00 Człowiek w ogniu - dramat sensacyjny, Francja, Włochy 1987 22:55 Big Brother 5 - extra - reality show, Polska 2008 23:25 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 00:00 Dziewiąte wrota - thriller, Hiszpania, Francja, USA 1999 2:45 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:40 Zakończenie programu 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 06:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:03; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Jedyneczka - Zegar odc.214; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Moliki książkowe - KROWA MU; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Laboratorium XXI wieku - MAGNETYZM odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Rok Jerzego Grotowskiego ; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lekcja polskości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Zaproszenie - Warszawski Kanon cz. I ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1417; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1793; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Miejsca Przeklęte; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 170; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Impresje - Vincent Van Gogh; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Opole 2009 na bis - SuperDuety; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza - ZASKAKUJĄCE ZAKOŃCZENIA; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Nasz reportaż - W Żywcu jak w domu; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:10 Spróbujmy razem - Szkoła w szpitalu; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:35 Podróżnik - Santiago de Chile; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Zegar odc.214; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lekcja polskości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 Dzika Polska - Jak bóbr przykazał; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1417; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1793; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:15 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 171; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Łupaszko cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Zrób to - odc.6; program satyryczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:54 Impresje - Vincent Van Gogh; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:00 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:13 Dzika Polska - Jak bóbr przykazał; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Szansa na życie - magazyn dla seniorów - Uniwersytet Trzeciego Wieku odc.69; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1417; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 4 - Fiołki i słowiki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Klan - odc. 1793; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Łączy nas Polska - Sąsiedzi - Rodacy; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 171; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Łupaszko cz. 2; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Hurtownia książek; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polska z bocznej drogi - Lekcja polskości; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:58 Impresje - Vincent Van Gogh; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:07 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:12 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:25 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:53 Info Traffic; STEREO 06:56 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:06 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:23 Info Traffic; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:45 Panorama; Pogoda 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:21 Info Traffic; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:45 Śniadanie z "Panoramą" 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:11 Gość poranka; STEREO 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 09:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:51 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:15 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO 10:55 Info Poranek; STEREO 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:10 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 11:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:15 Biznes; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 13:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:11 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:15 Biznes; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO 16:15 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Panorama flesz 17:00 Z archiwum TVP Gdańsk 17:15 Raport z Polski; STEREO 17:30 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 18:00 Komentarze dnia 18:15 Forum gospodarcze 18:50 Tedë jo 19:00 Bez cięcia 19:28 Plus - minus (zapowiedź) - .; STEREO 19:29 Pogoda Info; STEREO 19:35 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Panorama; Panorama sport; Pogoda 22:15 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:43 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:47 Spowiedź agenta (Apology of an Economic Hit Man); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Grecja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:33 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:27 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:10 Info Świat; magazyn; STEREO 03:21 Raport z Polski; STEREO 03:34 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:46 Panie doktorze; magazyn medyczny; STEREO 03:57 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:17 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:54 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:11 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:34 Raport z Polski; STEREO left|thumb|79x79px 06:45 Przyroda i podróże - Perły cywilizacji: Od Andaluzji do Kastylii - serial dokumentalny 07:20 Współczesny świat - Leksykon ciąży - serial dokumentalny 07:50 Współczesny świat - Leksykon ciąży - serial dokumentalny 08:25 Współczesny świat - Lekcje architektury: Hale olimpijskie w Tokio - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Współczesny świat - Lekcje architektury: Alhambra w Grenadzie - serial dokumentalny 09:35 Nasza planeta - Narodziny człowieka - film dokumentalny 10:35 Nasza planeta - Narodziny człowieka - film dokumentalny 11:35 Portrety - Bilal - film dokumentalny 12:40 Przyroda i podróże - Leśne kompleksy promocyjne - film dokumentalny 13:15 Filmowe dochodzenia - Drogowy oddział śledczy - serial dokumentalny 14:05 Filmowe dochodzenia - Drogowy oddział śledczy - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Przyroda i podróże - Nurkowanie w Morzu Śródziemnym: Mykonos - serial dokumentalny 15:35 Przyroda i podróże - Nurkowanie w Morzu Śródziemnym: Dżerba - serial dokumentalny 16:15 Mała planeta - Szkraby: Śladami karawan - serial dokumentalny 16:50 Współczesny świat - Leksykon ciąży - serial dokumentalny 17:20 Współczesny świat - Leksykon ciąży - serial dokumentalny 17:50 Planete doc review - Ślepy los - film dokumentalny 19:45 Współczesny świat - Wojaże szalonego Anglika - serial dokumentalny 20:15 Przyroda i podróże - Ushuaia, czyli wędrówki po świecie: Z nurtem amazonki - serial dokumentalny 20:45 Nauka i technika - katastrofy lotnicze: czynnik ludzki - serial dokumentalny 21:45 Nauka i technika - katastrofy lotnicze: Awarie mechaniczne - serial dokumentalny 22:40 Społeczeństwo - 24 godziny na liście Craiga - film dokumentalny 00:05 Seans planete - Cosa Nostra - film dokumentalny 01:05 Historia - Czekoladowy bunt - film dokumentalny 01:55 Przyroda i podróże - W cieniu wielkiego drzewa: Kozioróg dębosz - film przyrodniczy 02:20 Współczesny świat - Lekcje architektury: Meczet królewski w Isfahanie - serial dokumentalny 02:50 Współczesny świat - Lekcje architektury: Hotel Royal Sas - serial dokumentalny left|thumb|79x79px 05:00 Mekong: Dusza rzeki: Kambodża 06:00 Na ratunek małpom: Przyjaciel czy wróg? 06:30 Opiekunowie: Od stóp do głów 07:00 Moje dziecko: Silvia 07:30 Ulica lemurów: Gorączka żniw 08:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Bernardyny 08:30 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Rottweilery 09:00 Wielkie morskie przygody: Delfin długoszczęki 10:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Przystanek Alaska 11:00 Z dziennika Łowcy Krokodyli: Życie w niebezpieczeństwie 12:00 Rekordy zwierząt: Dziwaczne akcesoria 13:00 Życie ssaków: Roślinożercy 14:00 Przewodnik po rasach psów: Owczarki szkockie 14:30 Wszystko o jeździectwie: Odcinek 5 15:00 Krokodyle - zagrożony gatunek 16:00 W poszukiwaniu anakondy olbrzymiej 17:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem...: Grzechotniki Dzikiego Zachodu 18:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Przystanek Alaska 19:00 Planeta Ziemia: Odcinek 3 20:00 Austin Stevens: Oko w oko z drapieżnikiem: Pyton - groźny najeźdźca 21:00 Psy na służbie: Praca zespołowa 22:00 Policja dla zwierząt w Houston: Zaginione szczenięta 23:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie: Odcinek 1 23:30 Na pomoc zwierzętom 00:00 Gdy zapada zmrok: Słonie 00:30 Dzika przyroda z Nickiem Bakerem: Nosorożce 01:00 Rekordy zwierząt: Dziwaczne akcesoria 02:00 Historia życia: Wyjście na ląd 03:00 Psy na służbie: Praca zespołowa 04:00 Austin Stevens: Twarzą w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem...: Grzechotniki Dzikiego Zachodu left|thumb|79x79px 06:00 Mango 06:15 Mamo to ja - magazyn 06:45 Mała Lulu 07:00 Pluszakowe piosenki 07:05 Rupert 07:30 Magiczna uliczka 07:40 Kot Crawford 07:45 Mała Lulu 08:00 Świat według dziecka 08:30 O tym się mówi 08:40 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 09:55 Sekrety mądrej niani 10:25 Ogrodowi najeźdźcy 11:00 Kobieta na krańcu świata 11:30 SOS Uroda 12:00 Rozmiar w dół 13:00 W roli głównej - Weronika Rosati 13:35 Ślubne pogotowie 14:10 Dom na sprzedaż 14:50 Miasto kobiet - magazyn 16:00 Magiel Towarzyski 16:45 Druga strona medalu 17:15 W kinie i na kanapie 17:30 Ikony 17:45 Czytam bo lubię 18:00 66 niezapomnianych programów TV 18:30 Lekcja Stylu 19:00 Magiczna uliczka 19:10 Miś Bruno 19:13 Hello Kitty 19:28 Kajtuś 19:33 Franklin 19:45 Weterynarz Fred 20:00 Gotuj i chudnij 20:30 Ja albo mój pies 21:00 Taka miłość się nie zdarza - Agnieszka Fitkau Perepeczko i Marek Perepeczko 21:30 Rozmiar w dół 22:30 Świat według dziecka 23:00 Ten jeden dzień 23:30 Lekcja Stylu 00:00 Hotel Babylon 01:15 Taka miłość się nie zdarza - Kukulscy 01:45 Mamo to ja - magazyn 02:15 Modowe wpadki gwiazd 02:40 Zdrowie na obcasach 03:05 Uniwersytet Zodiak - magazyn 03:30 Tori & Dean 03:55 Po mojemu, Wojciech Cejrowski 04:20 Zdrowie na obcasach Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Gdańsk z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Planete z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Style z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku